gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:JoePlay
RE: Main Page Revamp Well, here are a few things I'd like to do with the main page. #1. Keep the notices at the bottom of the page, but put them in a box. The copyright notice is there to keep Sony and Polyphony Digital from suing us, and the "security notice" is there to bring to light the fact that we are dead serious about our users' privacy and security, and to dissuade them from revealing personal info in parts of the wiki which are too easily accessed. #2. Take The Elder Scrolls Wiki's main page source, but add a few touches to make it unique. I really like what you've done with TES Wiki's main page, but when you're porting it over to us, I'd like a few drop shadows on the boxes to make the main page more 3-D looking, and also a red-to-black gradient in each of them, but if you think that that would be too much red, then blue is acceptable as well. Also, be sure to keep both news boxes - we like to cover both news about the wiki and real-life motorsports news. If you come up with another idea to make GTW's main page unique, feel free to add it. Oh, and BTW, you've done a commendable job on making the interface darker. There are just a few things that I've found: for one thing, the icons in the Admin Dashboard are no longer visible, and the rest of Special:AllMessages still needs to be styled; I'm thinking of replacing the gray with transparency, and maybe, for messages which have been edited, 30% transparent red BG for the original text, and a 30% transparent blue BG for the custom text. Once again, I can't think of a way to ever repay you. Thanks for helping us out! --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN http://gran-turismo.wikia.com/wiki/Gran_Turismo_Wiki:External_Wiki_Task_Force 01:55, November 5, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, I'd definitely like multiple sliders like TES Wiki has. Besides the main slide, the secondary slides should have links to cars, tracks, manufacturers, and countries which appear in each game. BTW I think I'm going to stick the legal notices and links to other GTW family members in a temp just to keep things organized. I'll post back here when I'm done telling you the names of the new templates so that if you want to make any more changes in the future you'll know where to go. :Also, before I forget: no, I don't want to add or remove any boxes just yet, but I may add an RSS feed in the future. If that's the case, I'll simply rip the source code from the legal notice. :) --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN http://gran-turismo.wikia.com/wiki/Gran_Turismo_Wiki:External_Wiki_Task_Force 15:44, November 8, 2011 (UTC) ::OK, the templates are and . --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN http://gran-turismo.wikia.com/wiki/Gran_Turismo_Wiki:External_Wiki_Task_Force 16:33, November 8, 2011 (UTC) :::You need to create a slider for the games, and then these should link to the sub-sliders for cars, tracks, companies, and countries for each game. Where possible, you should use the covers for the games, but if there's a cover missing, ping me and I'll try to Google one. For Gran Turismo for Boys, I'll just use the GT4 cover, put "for Boys" on it, and upload it. Sorry I didn't make this clear before. :)--Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN http://gran-turismo.wikia.com/wiki/Gran_Turismo_Wiki:External_Wiki_Task_Force 01:54, November 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::One last thing: could you please remove the red from the gradient? Right now it looks like burned chrome. Other than that, there's nothing else that you need to do for the main page. That means that the last big thing that we need to do to be able to call GTW's upgrade to Spec 2.0 complete is to add some games, so I wonder if there's a way to embed a JavaScript/Flash app on a page and get it to work? --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN http://gran-turismo.wikia.com/wiki/Gran_Turismo_Wiki:External_Wiki_Task_Force 04:05, November 9, 2011 (UTC) (rs) Yes, I'd like a slider for all games listed there except for Gran Turismo 2000 and Gran Turismo for Boys. GT 2000 has one car and one track, both of which are in GT3, and there doesn't exist any information at all on GT for Boys besides what we've already collected - no car lists, track lists, or even screenshots. However, I would like a link to the games category somewhere. --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN http://gran-turismo.wikia.com/wiki/Gran_Turismo_Wiki:External_Wiki_Task_Force 22:48, November 9, 2011 (UTC) :Joe, it's been a while, but we've almost got the new MP ready to roll out. One question: would it be possible to create a template which automatically generates a link to a random page in a category? --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN http://gran-turismo.wikia.com/wiki/Gran_Turismo_Wiki:External_Wiki_Task_Force 00:50, January 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh, and another thing: I'm going to need the wiki's full CSS sheet. As part of Spec 2.0, I want to introduce several downloadable skins for people to use if they don't like our current New Formula Red (as I call it) color scheme. These skins would be hosted on another site (Userstyles.org), and would not in any way alter the placement of or remove advertisements. If this is against the rules, then that's OK, but as founder I want people to enjoy the wiki, and some might not like the New Formula Red scheme (although I do). --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN http://gran-turismo.wikia.com/wiki/Gran_Turismo_Wiki:External_Wiki_Task_Force 16:36, January 15, 2012 (UTC) :::I see. Basically, however, at the moment I'm looking for the CSS rules for the two banners - different colored banners are going to be the main differentiating feature between the different skins. BTW, I have Firebug, but I wanted to ask you for Wikia's main stylesheet because for some odd reason Firebug doesn't always tell me the truth about a website's CSS layout (I've used it before). --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN http://gran-turismo.wikia.com/wiki/Gran_Turismo_Wiki:External_Wiki_Task_Force 17:20, January 16, 2012 (UTC) ::::Here are the banners I was talking about: --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN http://gran-turismo.wikia.com/wiki/Gran_Turismo_Wiki:External_Wiki_Task_Force 19:25, January 16, 2012 (UTC) :::::Thanks. I've got the code in Stylish now, but it doesn't seem to do anything. I've got the first style up on Userstyles if you want to see if it works for you. --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN http://gran-turismo.wikia.com/wiki/Gran_Turismo_Wiki:External_Wiki_Task_Force 21:01, January 16, 2012 (UTC) (rs)Yeah, that worked. Now all I need is the CSS for the dividers on the banners and the little red triangles under the banners and that'll be it. --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN http://gran-turismo.wikia.com/wiki/Gran_Turismo_Wiki:External_Wiki_Task_Force 21:34, January 16, 2012 (UTC)